Why truth
by Smoshfan5222
Summary: Danny accidentily wishes he was in a different dimention and becomes Edwards twin with no memory of his old world. When Danny and Edward commit the forbidden taboo instead of losing their bodies they get sent to Japan and adopted by none other then Tamaki Suoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I can't think of anything to put here soo DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. now ON TO THE STORY.**

Danny's Pov

" Sometimes I wish I've never even met you" I heard Sam say as she rode of on her scooter.

" Great going Fenton you just ticked of one of the only real friends you have I wish I was born in another dimension at least then I wouldn't have to deal with all of these ghosts." I said to myself. " Go i'm an idiot I need to deal with all these ghosts its my job." I ran of but before I could get any where my whole world went blank.

"Boys come down here we're going to Winry's remember," I heard my mom calling from downstairs Ed and I were already ready so I just phased us down stairs, see I'm half ghost I have no idea why but I was born with it. We've only told Pinako, Winry, and her parents because we knew we could trust them. My mom thinks that it's great that I'm different, so did my older twin brother Edward, but my dad, before he left, has always given me the cold shoulder sometimes I think I'm the reason that he left.

"Danny how many times do I have to tell you no phasing through objects what if some one were to see you."

" Sorry mom can we fly?" I asked.

" You boys can hover when we go to winry's house,"

" Yeah thanks mom Edward get on," I said.

" I really gotta thank you Danny for letting me fly with you I bet I must be really heavy am I ?" Edward asked.

"Not really I'm pretty sure that with these you know what I got super strength so it's all good bro," I replied but my brother still looked extremely guilty, I guess it's because he's older. " Ed you know I may be younger but you don't need to be so protective, I don't mind carrying you around, I feel like this is my way to repay you cause you are so protective and strong so don't worry about it." I told Edward after I pulled him off to the side. " Plus Winry won't like some one who can't accept any help Eddy," I teased.

"What do you mean Danny," Edward squeaked as he blushed.

" Hey relax man I'm just kidding ya know to kill time see we're already at Winry's but seriously lighten up." I told my brothers.

" Hey I'm board," Winry wined.

" Just one more second Winry," I called.

" Alright were done," Ed said as he finished the transmutation circle. " What do you think Winry?"

" I think that's a lousy present."

" That's not the present it's just the outline for one." Ed exclaimed. We finished putting in the materials for our transmutation and started it. But to our surprise Winry screamed.

**A/N hey the first chapter is finite and sorry about my other story i'll update it soon but i'mkinda getting board by it but the update will come. In the mean time read and review this story bye ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys i'm back and this chapter won't have any speaking so if you don't want to read this you can skip to the end of the chapter and i'll say every thing that has happend. Also disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High school host club. With that out of the ay on with the story.**

Danny's POV:

When the transmutation was over we went over to Winry to try and get her to stop crying but eventually our parents had to come in and Ed and i had to go out to the garden for the rest of the time. Our mom came out after a few minutes and praised us on our alchemy as we walked home. When we got home mom let us into dads old study to learn more about alchemy, we mad a mess of the place in the process. We used the information that we got from the books to get better at alchemy and make mom smile more which was fuel enough to get even better. Ed's always been better at alchemy then me and he has been stronger then been me to, I've only ever seen him cry once and that was when Winry's parents died, many people cried that day included, that was the only time i saw him cry.

A few months later when I was racing Edward to our house we saw mom collapsed on the floor. We ran to her to try and wake her up. when it didn't work I flew over to Winry's place to get some help, while Ed stayed with mom. Turns out she had a incurable illness for years that she hasn't told anyone about. Ed had the idea about sending back all of the letters that we got from our dad and try and bring him back just so mom could see him again. He never came back, and mom died that very same day.

We stayed long after the funeral was over, that was when Ed made up his mind that we were going to bring her back. We sought out a great teacher and learnt out alchemy from the begining the hard way. The time finally came when we did the transmutation. We had all of the ingredients and the transmutation ready, it was time to make history. It was fine at first, and all we could see was gold, but then the gold turned into a dark horrible purple and i could see both Ed and mine bodies get deconstructed.

Ed's POV:

i landed in some sort of white void and saw something as well It called itself truth. Then i saw black hands take me to a gate, i saw a lot of stuff, it felt like my head was going to explode. It was finally over and i found my self flying from a enormous height, the only logical thing to do was scream, and that was all i did until i blacked out.

Danny's POV:

After i met with truth i found myself falling and because at the time of shock all i did was scream, but i did see Ed fall with me but i was too struck with fear to really acknowledge him. Then darkness consumed me.

Tamaki's POV:

I woke up to screaming outside of my window and shot outside of the door to see what it was. I didn't expect to see to small boys badly injured, so being the sympathetic person i am i brought them into my home.

**A/N wow long chapter for me and if you didn't read this what happend is that Ed and Danny's mom died, they got a teacher, HUMAN TRANSMUTATION, they fall right in front of Tamaki Suoh's house and yh. Read and Review ynx by :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** hey sorry i'm kinda late about this but i realized about how i aged up Ed and Danny and that they're supposed to be twelve instead of fifteen, so i fixed it here you go.**

Danny's POV:

I soon woke up on someone's couch in a strangely large house next to Ed, so i woke him up. It took a while but he finally woke up, after whisper screaming "Elric telepathy power" he fell of the couch after that. At first he was mad but then he realised where we were. " hey Danny where are we… the transmutation hows mom."

"Ed listen the last thing i remember was some sort of white void then we were outside falling we must of landed in front of someones house and brought us in, but i think we failed the transmutation."

" Oh Danny do you think that the person that brought us in is sleeping on that couch over there."

" Wow i think he's either obsessed, really annoying, or is generally a caring person or all three, either way lets not wake him up it looks early morning do you have anything to do."

" Not really umm hey there's a plain piece of paper and a pen do you want to draw."

" Sure."

Time Skip

We drew together for a few hours before the person on the couch woke up.

"Ed he's waking up come on" i whispered to ed as i walked up to the couch where the person was sleeping.

Tamaki's POV.

I woke up to one of the two boys i brought in right in front of me. I screamed and fell off the couch. " Hi guys my name is Tamaki Suoh what are you your names,"

" I'm ed," said the boy with golden eyes.

" and i'm his twin brother Danny," said the boy with ice blue hair and black hair.

" Wait but you look totally different how can you be twins."

"Are you an idiot or something haven't you ever heard of fraternal twins before i got my eye and hair color from my bastard of a father and i have no idea where he got his looks from."

" Well then Ed do you know how to get home."

" Umm actually no the last thing i remember was falling then i woke up we have no idea where we are, i highly doubt i will be able to get home and our mom died and our dad left us, the only person that took care of us was our friends grandma."

" Well stay with me then, we have more than enough space in the house and i'm sure my dad won't mind, plus you probably don't have any place to stay do you?"

" Tamaki while we appreciate the offer-" danny cut him off " Ed we don't have any place were 12 and i doubt that we'll get a job good enough to live well do you really want to turn down the offer."

" Fine the Tamaki we will accept this offer then."

" Yay i've always wanted a younger brother now i have to" i screamed as i caught the two in a bear hug.

" You said you were 12 right well then i'll ask father if you can go to my school then, you'll be seventh grade." i ran up to father's room and asked if they could stay and go to school and he said yes as long as at least one of them could pass the entrance exam. i squealed with happiness.

**A/N hey again sorry about the long wait i will have the next chapter up soon I promise. Also with the fact that Ed and Danny were supposed to be twelve, i am planning on having them go to the host club not as members but as a place to stay until they go home with Tamaki, and when i originally wrote the chapter i completely forgot that they were supposed to be twelve. As for why I haven't updated in a while that is because in October 2015 i had recently began homeschooling and I was extremely busy and stressed especially because i had to my English GCSE's a year early so i had to cram in two years of course work into one then do the exam, I still have to do the rest of my exams this school year now but I'm not as stressed. I also know that I could have worked on this over the summer holidays but i honestly forgot about it. Anyways I hope you can forgive me for being so late and another chapter soon i promise. Don't forget to R&amp;R and I'll see you next time :)**


End file.
